The Beginning
by FangedLovers
Summary: oneshot SPN Crossover. It started out as strangers, then best friends, then new love, and finaly together for the ride of their life. Daley. Tutor to Huntress Series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or One Tree Hill...god it would be awesome.

I know it was suppose to come sooner, just alot of stuff has been happening in my life and I didn't know how to write.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tutor to Huntress_

**The Beginning**

A 12 year old Haley James liked to know everything that was going on around her. So when a suspicious family moved in next to her, she had to find out the deal about them. So far she knew that the older boy was her age and the other boy was a few years younger than her. There was no women in the house. They never seemed to come out of the house, only saw them when they came out to get into the car and leave. So one summer night she was out on her front porch reading one of her favorite books when she noticed the boys dad, at least she been guessing, getting in their car with two big duffel bags.

As she watched the car's back lights turn the corner she set her book down and without making it look obvious started to head over to the house next door. She tip-toed her way to the backyard trying not to make any noise that would give her away. The back of the house had a window on the left side, a door next to it with concrete steps, then a large double window on the right side. The backyard was fairly big as her's, it just had a few more trees then the others. On the trees were targets with a few holes in them. Sitting low against the ground was a few arrows and a bow that looked way to old fashioned to be from Tree Hill.

No lights were on inside the house so she was guessing that the boys were gone as well. As she looked through the window the inside looked rather large. The window was the living room, there was a sofa on the far wall and the TV on the left. In the corner she could make out the barrel of a shotgun. Her first though was that they probably liked to go hunting, which would explain why they left alot. She went hunting with her dad and two brothers sometimes. They said she was a really good shooter, but that was only when they actually allowed her to even hold the gun.

Then things got weird as she continued her search. As she looked at the ceiling there was a circle with unusual designs throughout it. On the table next to the window were thick leather books with uncommon titles. She saw a shadow form behind her from the reflection in the window. A hand came to her wrist, spinning her around. Her back connected with the house, and the other hand had a knife to her throat. Her heart pumped hard as she realized that it was the oldest boy.

"What are you doing here?" Her asked her.

She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying as she looked at him. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a muddy green that stood out sharply. His lips were pouty and had the color of raspberry. His hair was short and spiked. She finally came back to the daze she was in as she heard him speak again.

"What are you doing here?" He said again, this time with more determination.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard something so I came over and checked it out." Haley answered as quickly as possible, nervous about the knife still pushed against her neck.

The boy could tell she was getting antsy from the knife. He released the knife and her wrist, and backed up a step. "What's your name?" He asked sticking the knife in this back pocket.

"Haley." She said quietly. The boy stood about 5 inches taller than her, making her feel very small. "What's yours?" She looked him in the eye then down at the ground.

"I'm Dean." He looked down at her. "And you shouldn't be back here."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll just go." She ran away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Haley, focus." Dean Winchester said as he stood diagonal behind her.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to shoot this at your head." Haley pointed the hand gun at his head and gave him and 'I dare you' look.

"Fine, shoot the damn-" he couldn't finish the end of his sentence as the gun fired and the sound of glass shattering rung out through the air.

"Happy." She smiled and skipped over to him, pressing the gun into his chest. "Now I have to go help your brother with his homework." She walked over to the back door and walked in.

Haley and Dean had been friends now for three years. She had become almost part of the Winchester family. One night Haley was walking over to her new friend's house, she saw a bright burst of light coming out of the doorway. She ran through the door and into the living room to find a man tied to a chair looking completely drained, and the three guys around him. She freaked out and made them explain to her what was going on. From that moment forward she had been hunting with them.

Haley walked through the back hallway that lead her to the kitchen. She found Sam sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter trying to figure out a math problem. "Hey Sammy." She said going to the fridge taking out two waters, knowing Dean would want one when he came in.

"I'm never going to get into college." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. She was the only one he ever told about his wishes to go to college. So from then on she had been helping him.

"Now no need to put yourself down, we just need to sharpen you up a bit." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You are the smartest person I've ever met." Sammy dropped his pencil in his book and closed it.

"Come on Sam. You can do it." She sighed as she watched him walk out of the kitchen.

She had become very protective over the kid ever since she met him. She thought of him as a little brother. She wanted his dream to come true, and she was going to do anything she could to make that happen. She heard the back screen door slam shut and heard footsteps follow it. Dean walked into the kitchen throwing down the gun bag in the corner, so that he remember to clean them later.

"I thought you said you were helping Sam." He said as he caught the water bottle that was thrown at his head.

"He decided to take a little break." She hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs back and forth.

They both heard the front door open and shut not knowing who it was. Dean silently motioned for her to follow him. He grabbed the shot gun from underneath the counter and and nodded at her to come along. She followed him closely, having her hand already on the knife that she kept in her back pocket. As they turned the corner that would lead them into the front room and they ran into their intruder. John Winchester came face to face with the two teens and almost got a shotgun in his chest.

"Jesus Dad! What are you doing home?" Dean and Haley were both trying to catch their breaths.

"Got done with the hunt early. Got some help from Caleb." He looked suspiciously at both of them. "What are you two doing?"

"Well besides having an heart attack, nothing." Dean said heading back to the kitchen.

"Has he been hard to deal with?" John asked Haley quietly.

"I'm sorry sir, but when isn't he hard to deal with." Haley told him.

John laughed at her and he followed his son into the kitchen.

Haley just smiled and followed her second family.

------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he asked you." Brooke said walking through the mall looking for a store to shop.

"Oh my god Brooke it's just prom. Not the rest of my life." Haley drug herself behind Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley remember this is Dean we are talking about." Peyton said.

"I know, but me and Dean are best friends. That's it." Haley followed the two girl into the dress shop.

"I don't think so." Brooke looked through a rack. "I think you two are destined to be together."

"Oh god, not a fate talk again." Haley did the same as Brooke.

Peyton turned Haley around. "Haley are you serious? You and Dean are so close and so right for each other it's scary. He really wants to be with you Hales. You can see it in his eyes. It's right there. It's always been there. And he has been waiting and waiting for you to finally see. The guy fell for you, and you just have to realize it."

Haley just stood there and thought about everything that just was said to her. Everything was true. She could still remember her ex Brody that Dean really was protective over and how he has always been there. She has thought about them being a couple a few times, but he was always with a different girl. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I guess we have to find a dress." Haley smiled at the two girls in front of her.

Later that night Haley was in her room looking at her self in the mirror and trying to hold down the butterflies in her stomach. She smoothed out her dress for about the hundredth time and her hands started to sweat. She would bite on her lip, her usually habit, but she had lip gloss on, something that she almost never wore. She heard the doorbell ring from down the stairs and started to freak out.

"Haley! Dean's here!" Lydia screamed up the stairs.

It was normal for her to hear those words, this was just a different circumstance. She looked at herself one more time before heading down stairs.

Dean was talking to Jimmy as he noticed Haley walking down the steps. Beautiful couldn't even describe her as his eyes fell onto her. She wore a simple black, like you could get her in a color, dress. It was cut down to just above her chest and fell down to her calf. There was a white sash around her stomach that made the dress flare out at the bottom. Her long light brown hair was straight and fell around her shoulders.

"Wow. You look..." Dean couldn't finish his sentence.

Haley smiled at him. "So do you." He was in a black tux, that he just looked to good in. Her mom always told her that if a guy looked good in a tux he was a keeper. Maybe her mom was right.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh I can't believe your leaving me for good this time." Lydia told her daughter as she helped pack the rest of Haley's stuff up.

"Mom I'll be back. I just need to do this." Haley threw the rest of the clothes she wanted into her bag and threw it to the other side of the room.

"I know, it's just...your my baby girl." Lydia broke down.

"Oh mommy." Haley hugged her crying mother. "I'll be with Dean. He'll look after me."

Her mom let go of her. "I know but I never would have guessed that my youngest daughter would be leaving to go hunt the supernatural for a living."

Haley laughed as she grabbed her two bags and started out of her bedroom for the last time for awhile. Lydia followed behind her and down the stairs. They walked out the front door to find Jimmy and Dean looking under the hood of the impala.

"Is she ready to go?" Haley asked her boyfriend.

"You know it." Dean said giving her a quick peck before she passed by to put her bags in the trunk.

"Ok I think you guys are good to go." Jimmy closed the hood and wiped his hands together.

"Now I never thought I would be saying this but do you have all the weapons you need." Lydia stood next to her husband.

"Yep. Everything's in the trunk." Dean said as Haley came to stand beside him.

"And you guys have money." She nagged again.

"Yes mom." Haley rolled her eyes.

"And you guys know you can come back whenever you need to."

"Mom we're gonna be fine." She went to hug her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lydia let go of her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Dean, come here and give me a hug."

Dean smirked and did as he was told. He was a son to her for the past few years and would always be.

"Bye Dad." Haley hugged her dad goodbye and let go.

"Bye Sweetheart." Jimmy said. "Dean." He and Dean shook hands. "Take care of her for we will ya."

"Yes sir." Dean smirked down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Call me when you get to Wisconsin." Lydia wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"I will. So I guess we'll see you guys later." Haley said as she went to the passenger side as Dean got into the driver's seat. Dean started the car and they backed out the driveway as her parents waved goodbye. Once they were around the block and she couldn't see them through the mirror anymore, she slouched back and let out a deep breath.

"So...you ready for this?" Dean quickly looked over at her.

Haley smiled moved over closer to him. "I should be asking if you're ready for this." She whispered in his ear and gently kissed the side of his neck. She slide back over to her side of the seat.

Dean shivered even though it was 80 some degrees out. "Tease." He drug out the word.

"Oh you know you like it." She smirked at him.

"It's gonna be a long trip." Dean showed his own smirk to her.

The two 19 year olds were out in the world for people to deal with them together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what do you think.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
